Nightmares And Snowflakes
by DreamerLikeYou
Summary: Oneshot. Elsa wakes up to Anna having a nightmare and tries to comfort her, Fluffy fluffiness like bunnies or vanilla frosting.


Just A Dream.

A/N –** all characters and blah blah belong to Disney. I'll keep trying to claim them though.**

Elsa woke with a start. Something was wrong, slowly she pressed herself up to her elbows in bed and listened more carefully. It sounded like…sobbing? Her eyes widened and she suddenly transformed from being completely asleep to more awake then ever. _Anna._

Frowning, the blonde stepped out of her bed and opened the door onto the long lit corridor of her palace, and walked quietly along the small passage to Anna's room, and the sobbing got louder and louder with each step Elsa took.

She didn't bother knocking, too concerned about the young girl she opened the door and went inside.

Her heart melted when she saw Anna's fragile frame wracking with sobs in her bed. Her face was buried in a mess of her own arms and pillows, ' Anna?' Elsa said sadly, she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, gently pulling back one of the covers to reveal more of her sisters hair spilling over her shoulders. Elsa couldn't remember the last time she had seen Anna cry. She was always so full of light, so happy and free…seeing her like this made her want to hit something. 'What's wrong?' Elsa said a little more confidently. She wasn't used to comforting people, she didn't really know what to do but this was her sister after all and she couldn't just stand there and do nothing. She waited patiently and Anna slowly turned around and sat up. She looked at Elsa with large, red-rimmed eyes and sniffed. 'I'm fine' Anna said emotionlessly, moving her eyes downward of Elsa's beautiful blue orbs. Elsa gave Anna a supportive smile, 'C'mon Anna, what's wrong?' The redhead fidgeted with her fingers, interlacing them in her lap. 'You'll think it's stupid' Elsa shook her head immediately and placed her hand over Anna's to stop them fidgeting. Her eyes widened a little bit when she realized how warm and clammy Anna's skin always was compared to her own coldness. They were just opposites. Cold and hot, summer and winter. 'I promise I won't, and do you think I can sleep now when I know that your upset?' Anna took a deep breath. 'Do you ever have nightmares?' she finally lifted her head up to reach Elsa's eyes, and she took them match for match. A calming winters day cooling Anna's vibrant and teary hot pools of blue and green. It was Elsa who turned away then, remembering when they were kids and the amount of times where she had longed to play with Anna in the snow, or get In trouble together around the palace, only to know she was restricted to do so and had to stay away. All those memories she had missed!

Elsa reached forward and wiped the redhead's tears away with delicate fingertips, a smile sweetening her lips. 'Of course I have nightmares, everybody does. They're not real Anna. They're just dreams' howeverElsa's words didn't seem to touch Anna who seemed to still be in a state. _Must have been a pretty crap dream._

'Do you wanna talk about it?' Elsa asked, she moved closer to Anna and put the blankets around herself as well, resting her head into Anna's pillows. 'It was just a dream I guess' Anna said solemnly as she too lay into the pillows so she was facing the older girl. 'You were in it though, well…you were and you weren't you know? Like I guess you were there, but it wasn't really you' Elsa tried to take as much as this in as she could, obviously Anna didn't want to tell her about the dream, and Elsa wouldn't push her into it. She just wanted her to cheer her up so she could be the Anna Elsa drew strength from.

Another tear escaped from Anna's eyes and Elsa couldn't stand seeing the young girl like this. With no complaining from Anna, Elsa wrapped her hand underneath Anna's neck so Anna's face was resting in the crook of her shoulder, Anna sniffed and gently placed her hand on Elsa's stomach. 'I'm so glad things are different now' Anna said quietly, she nuzzled slightly on Elsa's shoulder to get comfortable. 'All the time we missed when we were kids' Elsa hushed her, 'I know, and I'm sorry. I'm going to make it up to you' Elsa felt Anna stiffen suddenly against her and a small sob went through her body. Elsa bit her lip gently and kissed the top of the young girls head protectively. She lifted her free arm up and with a flick of her fingers a spiral of snowflakes floated all around the bedroom, 'Anna look' Elsa nudged the redhead and as she looked around Elsa saw the first genuine smile on Anna's face since she arrived, Anna reached out her hand and let the snowflakes fall onto her skin. Cooling and calming they danced in a frozen flurry around the two girls and Anna giggled as one landed on her nose. Elsa saw in Anna's eyes what she saw years ago when she had made it snow that night in the palace. Love, sure naïve or innocent or whatever it needed to be called, but love was all it was, and that was where Elsa achieved her strength from. And as Elsa held Anna even tighter as the snowflakes continued to fly around them, she knew then she wouldn't let anyone hurt her, wouldn't let anybody take that smile away from Anna's face. Because if Anna was happy, then she was happy.

**Hope you enjoyed that, please review. It seriously means a lot to me as I'm also using fanfiction as a way to boost my confidence of writing. **

**Don't tell me your eyes didn't smile once through reading that. If they didn't I have not done my job properly…please leave your name and I'll get back to writing another story ;) **


End file.
